A turbocharged engine utilizes exhaust gas energy to drive a turbine of a turbocharger. The turbine drives a compressor of the turbocharger, which forces air into the engine to increase its torque output. During transient events, such as a rapid accelerator pedal tip-in to tip-out transition, exhaust gas energy temporarily increases. This increase in exhaust gas energy causes the turbine and the compressor to spool up. After a rapid tip-in to tip-out transition, however, an engine throttle valve is closed. Air pressure at an inlet of the throttle valve increases due to the spooling of the compressor, which is also known as surge. Surge could potentially damage components in the induction system, such as the compressor. A surge valve (also known as a bypass or blow-off valve) is typically disposed to bleed off excess pressure in the induction system. Conventional diagnostics, which are required to detect when the surge valve malfunctions (e.g., stuck open or closed), are typically intrusive and thus decrease engine performance. Accordingly, while such turbocharged engine control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.